Fantasy
by gettinggleeky
Summary: Rachel gets a little too into her preformance. Takes place before babygate, oneshot.


A/N: New SongFic OneShot! This is kind of different, and I tried really hard to make it sound as non-cheesy as possible. Just my take on one of those dream sequences they get sometimes singing on the show. Takes place before the whole BabyGate thing around Hairography I think?

Finn flashed Rachel one of his irresistible crooked half smiles as she stood to complete her girl assignment. This week's assignment was 80s/90s r&b pop. After sitting through Puck, Matt and Mike's rendition of Boyz II Men's I'll Make Love To You and Mercedes' performance of Whitney Houston's I Wanna Dance With Somebody, Rachel decided to volunteer to go next.

What else could compete with Whitney? Even through Mercedes' screeching and wailing, she did a pretty nice job. But Rachel knew her song would blow hers out of the water.

The song started slow with Rachel just humming a soft harmony until hitting a high, faint note, before she swayed side to side singing a light rhythm. She eyed Finn before closing her eyes sending her into her song.

_Oh when you walk by every night__  
__Talking sweet and looking fine__  
__I get kind of hectic inside_

Rachel was strutting down the hall to an oblivious Finn, sifting things through his locker. She tried to grab his attention by dancing around him and singing louder. She continued to follow him down the hall, as his eyes stayed staring straight ahead.

_Oh baby I'm so into you__  
__Darling if you only knew__  
__All the things that flow through my mind__  
_

She found him plopping his bag down on the floor next to his seat in his next class. But she stayed singing along with the Cheerios that were now following her dancing also. She moved the objects off the teacher's desk and stood on top of it, still singing to him.

_But it's just a_

_Sweet sweet fantasy baby__  
__When I close my eyes__  
__You come and take me_

Everyone in the class was dancing along and looking at Rachel while Finn stayed copying down notes on the board behind her. Some guys whistled as her outfit changed from her animal sweater and penny loafers to a black tube dress and high black pumps. She pulled out her from its ponytail, sending her chocolate curls cascading down her back.

_On and on and on__  
__It's so deep in my daydreams__  
__But it's just a sweet sweet fantasy baby_

She jumped off the desk and moved to sit on the seat in front of Finn, but when the bell rang he just shrugged on his book bag before leaving the room.

_Images of rapture__  
__Creep into me slowly__  
__As you're going to my head_

Rachel tried to jump in front of Finn in the hall but he kept walking straight to the cafeteria. She jumped on top of his table and continued belting out her song while he just kept taking bites from his lunch.

_And my heart beats faster__  
__When you take me over__  
__Time and time and time again_

Now the whole student body was dancing and harmonizing along, creating a High School Musical-esque scene around them. Finn remained completely oblivious and Rachel rolled her eyes before sliding into the seat next to him. She repeated the chorus again while he took slow sips from his Gatorade, staring into space.

_I'm in heaven__, __with my boyfriend__  
__My laughing boyfriend__  
__There's no beginning and there is no end__  
__Feels like I'm dreaming but I'm not sleeping_

Finally walking out of school Finn took notice to Rachel and draped his arm around her. The two walked out of school with the rest of school following, still dancing along. He pushed her against his car and put his hands on her hips, rubbing up and down her sides. She smiled at him and let one hand coolly lay on his shoulder while the other traced circles in his chest.

Rachel sang the chorus one more time before Finn placed a soft kiss against her lips. Suddenly Rachel felt that jolt feeling you often get coming out of a nightmare and then she looked at her surroundings.

She was standing in the middle of the choir room and the rest of the club was clapping wildly at her. She looked down to see she was still in her orange cat sweater and pink plaid skirt.

She tried to hide her surprise and confused look as Mr. Schue came up to her and patted her on the back.

"Great job Rachel! You might want to practice opening your eyes more when you sing though, for Sectionals." She just nodded as she felt her face get red.

She took her seat in the front as the teacher continued to call on Kurt for his assignment. She looked over her shoulder to see Finn's reaction.

He was looking at her already and just gave her a soft smile and looked back up to Mr. Schue.


End file.
